Dear Meredith
by lostinmyownmind
Summary: Leah's childhood best friend brings Heath a box of letters filled with answers.


**Dear Meredith**

Disclaimer- Any characters you recognize are not mine. They were just brave enough to take a walk through my mind.

Meredith Dupree took a deep breath as she got off the train in Stockton, California. It wasn't quite as big as her native New Orleans, but from what she could see, it offered many of the same amenities. After arranging for her bags to be taken to her hotel, Meredith decided to take a walk and see just what all the town offered. If everything worked out as she hoped, she would be moving to Stockton permanently. It had only been 2 months since her beloved husband of 30yrs had passed away. Their 3 children had already moved to California. While working aboard a riverboat on the Mississippi River, their oldest daughter, Leah Elaine, named after Meredith's childhood best friend, had met a prominent banker from San Francisco. They had fallen in love practically at first sight and gotten married. Upon hearing of her father's death, Leah, now a mother of 2, had asked her mother to consider moving to San Francisco. Their son, Richard Pierre, was aide to California's Senator Claude DeLong. He, had asked his mother to consider moving to Sacramento. Rick had married a lovely young lady named Valerie Hopkins, who had given him a son. Their youngest, Katherine Rose had married a young man named Steve Bishop, who had inherited a piece of property in Modesto. They had moved there soon after the birth of their first child. Katie was now a school teacher and mother of 4. She, too, had asked Meredith to consider moving in with them in Modesto. Meredith had no intention of moving in with _any_ for her children, though she _did_ intend to move to California, where she would be closer to her family. Those plans fit right in with a promise she had made to her best friend Leah Thomson. Leah had asked that upon her death, Meredith find her only son and give him the letters the 2 friends had exchanged over the years, fearing that he would need them to smooth the way with the family of the father who knew nothing of his existence. Her husband's poor health had prevented her from seeking the young man out sooner, but she intended to do just that now. When looking at a map of California, to see where the town called Strawberry was, she'd noticed that Stockton was located somewhat centrally to San Francisco, Sacramento, and Modesto. It would be the perfect place to relocate. Perhaps, after she'd found Leah's son, she could use the money she'd made from the sale of her bakery in New Orleans to open a new one in Stockton. Strawberry was close by. She would hire a buggy and ride there tomorrow, to see if he was there or if anyone knew where to find him. The more she walked, the more Meredith felt that Stockton was _right_ for her. She _liked_ that it wasn't as big as New Orleans. There, there was so many people. Hardly anyone ever acknowledged one another. Here, nearly everyone had greeted her with either a head nod or a polite 'hello'.

Meredith was pleasantly surprised to see a 'For Sale' sign in the window of a bakery in close proximity to the train station and two large hotels. Going inside, she saw that business appeared to be good and that the variety of cakes, breads, and pastries was very similar to what she'd sold in New Orleans. Pretty much all that was missing was beignets, which would be no trouble to add. At the counter, Meredith was greeted by a plump woman in her late fifties.

"Hello, dear," smiled the woman, "I'm Hilda Swenson. Welcome to my bakery. How may I help you?"

"I'd like one of your croissants, a glazed donut, a cup of tea, and to know a little about your business."

"Oh?" Asked Hilda, "Are you interested in perhaps buying it?"

"I am."

"Do you have any experience in the bakery business?"

"I finalized the sale of my own very successful bakery in New Orleans just last week. I lost my husband 2 months ago and decided to move to California to be closer to our children and grandchildren. They live in San Francisco, Sacramento, and Modesto. Stockton is convenient to all 3."

"I'm selling this bakery for the same reason. My only daughter married a soldier who has been assigned to long-term duty near Denver. She is due to give birth to my first grandchild in just a few months. If I can sell the business, I plan to open a new one in Denver."

"It's clear that your business is good, and your product is _delicious_. I guess the next thing we should do is talk price."

After a lengthy discussion, an agreeable price was reached. Hilda was overjoyed to know that the business that she'd put so much of herself into would be in good hands. Meredith was overjoyed to find an established business to grow on.

"I'll speak to Jarrod Barkley tomorrow about drawing up the papers," smiled Hilda, "He handles all of my legal matters and his office is just across the street. You'll find that he's a regular customer. Jarrod likes crullers and coffee for breakfast, and often has a croissant with ham and cheese for lunch. His secretary, Harriet, has a fondness for crème horns and hot cocoa."

"I will keep that in mind. I plan on adding beignets to the menu, as well."

"Oh! I _love_ beignets. My late husband and I visited New Orleans for our 25th wedding anniversary. While we were there, we had beignets every morning. The first morning was at Café Du Monde. They were very good, but my favorite ones came from a little bakery on Canal St. called Southern Sugar. The beignets were the best and the man who ran the place was an absolute delight."

"That would have been my husband, Jean-Rene. He never met a stranger."

"Then that was _your_ bakery?"

"It was."

"Then Stockton is, indeed, in for a treat."

"I think _I'm_ the one in for a treat. From what I've seen since getting off the train, Stockton is a lovely town."

"It really is. It has grown so much but hasn't lost that small-town feel. Everyone here knows everyone else."

"I look forward to meeting them all."

After visiting for a while longer and taking a tour of the bakery and attached living quarters, Meredith decided to visit the nearest mercantile to see what it offered. Just as she was about to step inside, a handsome young man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes came out carrying a heavy sack. He dropped the sack and apologized profusely after bumping into her and knocking her down.

"I sure am sorry, Ma'am," he said, helping her to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Right as rain. No harm done here."

"I'm still awfully sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you _could_ recommend a place to rent a buggy to ride over to a town called Strawberry."

"Strawberry!? Why on Earth would you want to go _there_? It's all but a ghost town."

"My childhood best friend lived in Strawberry. She passed away, but I have something she wanted me to pass on to her son. I'm going to Strawberry to see if anyone might know where I can find him."

"I grew up in Strawberry. What's his name?"

"Heath Thompson. Do you know him?"

"Sure do. You can save yourself the trouble of going to Strawberry."

"Then you know where I can find him?"

"He lives right here in Stockton."

"That's wonderful!" Cried Meredith in delight, "Where can I find him?"

"Right here, Aunt Meredith. You _are_ Meredith Dupree, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! Oh, my goodness! You're Leah's son?! You're Heath Thompson?!"

"Actually, I go by Heath Barkley now."

"Then you _know_ who your father was?"

"Mama told me just minutes before she died. You knew, too?"

"Yes. She wrote to me all about it. She knew that I kept all her letters, so in the last one she wrote, she asked me to make sure you get them. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but my husband was very sick the last few years, and I've been taking care of him. Heath, dear, is there a place we can sit down to talk?"

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Cattlemen's Hotel."

"Well, let's get your things and head out to the ranch. You'll be staying with _us_."

"I wouldn't want to put anyone out."

"You wouldn't be. We have plenty of room."

"Wouldn't your family object to hosting your mother's best friend?"

"Not at all. They will be happy to meet you, especially Mother… you should know that's what I call Victoria Barkley. Somehow, I think Mama would approve."

"Of course, she would approve! Her greatest hope was for you to be happy. She would be delighted to know you've found happiness with your father's family."

"And I have. I've found more happiness than I ever imagined. Come on out to the ranch and you can see for yourself."

"Very well. I would _love_ to meet your family, dear. I must say I'm pleasantly surprised to hear that you've found your father's family and they've so readily accepted you," said Meredith after they had collected her bags and was headed toward the ranch.

"They didn't at first… that is, none of them but Mother. Jarrod tried to buy me off, Nick tried to run me off with his fists, Audra tried to seduce me, and Eugene just didn't know what to think. It wasn't until I stood with them against the railroad that they were willing to consider that I was telling the truth. Now, we couldn't be closer."

"That's wonderful, Heath! Oh! My goodness! I can't believe what a handsome man you've grown into!"

"Why, thank you, ma'am."

"None of that," scolded Meredith, "Do you remember when I came to visit when you were about 6yrs old?"

"Sure do. You brought me a spinning top, a set of jacks, and a bag of candy. I, of course, ate all the candy and some of the kids in town broke the top, but I've still got the jacks. Those and some marbles another boy gave me when I was a kid were my favorite toys growing up and I keep them in my saddlebags to this day. They're good company whenever I'm traveling alone."

"I'm glad you enjoy them. Do you remember what I told you the very first time I met you?"

"That Mama was like a sister to you, which made you my aunt, so I was to call you Aunt Meredith."

"That's right. That doesn't change just because Leah is gone. To me, you will always be my nephew. With your permission, I intend to ask your brothers and sister to call me that, too."

"I'm sure they'll be honored. Aunt Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"You said that you brought me the letters Mama wrote to you. What's in them?"

"Answers to all of the questions I'm sure you must have. Answers, that will explain how you came to be and why she chose not to tell you who your father was."

"Mama's friend, Hannah, gave Mother a letter my father wrote. It answered the question of whether, or not _he_ knew about _me_. I hated him for a long time, until I learned that he _didn't_ know."

"The answers in these letters will help you bury any hatred that you may have left. I'm sure Mrs. Barkley must have questions, too. The answers _she_ needs are in the letters, too."

"I can't wait to read them."

"How much further?"

"Just over the next rise. We've been on Barley land for a while now."

"Oh! It's simply breathtaking," sighed Meredith as they pulled up in front of the house.

"Wait until you see the inside," replied Heath, helping her down and reaching for her bags. Before he could open the door, it was opened by a tall black man, "Thanks, Silas. Would you mind asking Ciego to take care of the wagon for me?"

"Sure thing, Mister Heath."

"Silas, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Meredith Dupree. Aunt Meredith, this Silas, the best houseman you ever laid eyes on."

"A pleasure to meet you, Silas," said Meredith, offering her hand.

"You, too, Mrs. Dupree," replied Silas, returning the gesture.

"Aunt Meredith will be staying in the guest room," said Heath.

"It's all ready. I dusted and put fresh linens on the bed just this morning."

"You weren't expecting other company, were you?" asked Meredith in concern, "If so, I can stay in town."

"Oh, no ma'am," said Silas, "It's just that no one has used the guest room in over 3 months, and I like to keep the linens fresh in case company _does_ come."

"Where are Mother and Audra?" Asked Heath.

"Miss Audra rode over to see Miss Judy and Missus Barkley is in the study, working on her needlepoint."

"I take it Nick is still down at the orange groves?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, Silas. Come on, Aunt Meredith. We'll take your things upstairs, then I'll introduce you to Mother."

"Just put the things by the door, Mister Heath," said Silas, "I'd be happy to carry them up just as soon as I tell Mister Ciego about the wagon."

"That's okay, Silas. I'll do it."

"What a lovely room," said Meredith as Heath led her into the guest room and put her bags on the bed.

"My room is next door, to the left, Audra is next door, to the right, Jarrod is on the other side of her, Mother is the door at the end of the hall, Nick is across the hall from Jarrod, and the door across from this one is the bathroom. This house was built with indoor plumbing."

"Splendid."

"Heath?"

"Yes?"

"About these letters? Would you like the chance to read them first, or should we take them down with us?"

"You said they would answer all of the questions for myself _and_ for Mother?"

"Oh, yes! Given what you have come to mean to one another, I think you will _both_ take great comfort in the contents of these letters. I would _recommend_ that you read them together, but they are from _your_ mother, so the choice is yours."

"Bring them down, then. I don't want to hide _anything_ I may learn about my mother and father from her."

Meredith pulled a beautiful wooden box from her bags before allowing Heath to escort her down the stairs and into the study. The woman who occupied a chair near the hearth was silver-haired, with a very regal bearing. Meredith smiled as she watched the interaction between Heath and his stepmother.

"Heath!" Cried the woman, getting up to greet him with a kiss, "How was your trip to town?"

"It was good. In fact, I've brought a guest. Mother, allow me to introduce you to Mama's best friend, Meredith Dupree. Aunt Meredith, my mother, Victoria Barkley."

"How lovely to meet you, Mrs. Dupree," greeted Victoria, offering her hand.

"Please call me Meredith, and the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Barkley. It brings me great delight to see that Leah's son is so well-loved."

"It's Victoria, and I couldn't love Heath any more if he were my _own_ son."

"And I love Mother every bit as much as I loved Mama," smiled Heath, kissing Victoria's cheek once more, "Mother, I've invited Aunt Meredith to stay with us, if that's alright."

"Of course, she'll be staying with us! Anyone who is family to _you_ is family to the rest of us. Would you like something to drink, Meredith? Silas just made some fresh lemonade. I can have him bring us all a glass."

"That would be lovely."

"Mother," said Heath, after the lemonade had been brought in, "Aunt Meredith has brought me some letters that Mama wrote to her. She says that they will answer all of our questions about how I came to be. I asked her to bring them down, so that we can get those answers _together_."

"Are you sure, Heath? If the letters are from your mother..."

"I'm sure. You and I both found comfort in the letter Hannah gave you, but we've both still got a lot of questions. If these letters hold the answers, we _both_ need to know."

"I've brought _all_ of Leah's letters. I've put the ones she wrote prior to meeting Tom Barkley in the bottom bundle. The bundle are the ones she wrote after and are the ones with all of your answers. Just start with the one on top," explained Meredith, passing Heath the box.

With shaking hands, Heath took out the top bundle and removed the top letter. They trembled even more at the sight of his mother's neat, even handwriting.

"Are you alright, Heath?" Asked Victoria in concern.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "It's just been such a long time since I've seen her handwriting. I always _did_ think Mama had the prettiest handwriting I've ever seen."

"If you think Leah had beautiful handwriting, you should have seen her mother's. It was exquisite. Would you like for me to read them aloud to both of you," offered Meredith, "I already know what they say and won't be overcome by emotion while reading them."

"I think that might be best, don't you, Heath?" Asked Victoria, taking his right hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Very well," said Meredith, taking the letter.

 _Dear Meredith,_

 _You will never believe what happened to me today! I found an unconscious man in my garden! He had been badly beaten and apparently hit over the head. Rachel and Hannah helped me get him into the house and into bed. There was no wallet, but there was a letter in his pocked addressed to Tom Barkley. I can only assume he's the same Tom Barkley who owns the Strawberry mine. I wish the traveling doctor was in this town, but Hannah knows a good deal about herbs, so I'm sure that between the three of us, we can pull him through._

 _I hope this letter finds you well, dear Meredith. I will write again soon, to let you know how this turns out._

 _All My Love,_

 _Leah_

"And that is how they met," smiled Meredith, "It's this next 3 that have all of the answers, so I'm going to read them all together. Are you ready?" At nods from both, she continued.

 _Dearest Meredith,_

 _I'm not sure where I should begin! You can never tell another living soul what I'm about to tell you! I_ still _can't believe it happened! Two days ago, I wrote to you about finding an unconscious man. He has been running a high fever and delirious ever since. He opened his eyes for a while this morning, but he was still delirious and thought I was his wife. He called me Victoria and pulled me down for a kiss. Oh, Meredith! Why couldn't Charlie have ever kissed_ me _like that? It was the most tender yet possessive kiss I've ever experienced. I know I should be ashamed of what happened next, but the only way I could have stopped it would have been to injure him further. Keep in mind dear Meredith, that he still thought I was his Victoria as the kiss deepened. The next thing I knew, we were making love! Oh, Meredith! How I wish that I were her! Every kiss and every touch spoke of just how much he truly loves her. He passed out again soon after. If he doesn't remember, I can never tell him what happened. It would only cause him to feel guilty for cheating on her when he didn't, not really. He truly believed it was_ her _that he was making love to. I must go now. He's waking up. How I wish you were here, dear Meredith._

 _All My Love_

 _Leah_

 _Dear Meredith,_

 _You're going to be an aunt! I have just learned that I'm expecting. I hope you won't think less of me dear Meredith, but I have decided_ not _to tell Tom Barkley that I'm carrying his child. I couldn't prove it anyway, since I never told him what happened. All it would do is damage his marriage to a woman he clearly loves with all his heart. I know it will be hard dear Meredith. I know that there are a lot of self-righteous bigots in this world who will make life hard for my child. By biggest fear is that this baby will be rejected by his or her own father. I also know that I will be there every step of the way, to let my son or daughter know that I love them with every fiber of my being. I can't wait to meet this baby. If it's a girl, I'm going to name her after you, dearest Meredith._

 _All My Love,_

 _Leah_

 _Dearest Meredith,_

 _Congratulations! You have a nephew! I've named him Heath, as a shortened form of your middle name, Heather. He is absolutely perfect, dear Meredith. He has 10 perfect little toes, 10 perfect little fingers, the most beautiful blue eyes, and adorable blonde fuzz on his head. I love him so much I think I'll burst. I only wish Tom and his Victoria could meet him, but that can never be. To tell them about Heath would only bring pain, as there is no way that even if Tom_ did _believe he made love to me, she would believe that he never cheated on her. She would never believe that he is as much her son as he is mine. It is also possible that they would try to take Heath away from me and I couldn't bear that. I will raise Heath to know that his father was a great man. He can just never know_ who _that great man is. I can't give him much, dear Meredith, but I can give him love. As long as there is a breath in my body, I will love him enough for all 3 of us. I wish you could be here to see him dear Meredith. He truly is a miracle._

 _All My Love,_

 _Leah_

"There are a couple more that are out of order, but I think you should both hear together," said Meredith, "Would you like me to continue?" At nods from both, she did just that.

 _Dear Meredith,_

 _I met her today. Mrs. Dutton has asked me to make her daughter's wedding dress, so she took Heath and I with her to Stockton for the fabric. While we were in the store, the most regal- looking lady came in with 2 young boys. The older one went straight to the books but the younger one, who was only a few years older than Heath, was quite a handful. I believe she called him Nicholas. He was continually darting from one thing to another and asking her what seemed like a million questions. She was very patient with him though, and when she saw Heath, she suggested that her son show him how to play marbles. While the boys were playing, I heard the shopkeeper call the woman Mrs. Barkley. That's when I realized that this fine lady was Tom's Victoria, the woman who'd made my Heath possible. When the older boy finished looking at the books and joined the marble game. It warmed my heart to see Heath playing with his brothers, even if it could only be for this one time. The younger boy let Heath keep the marbles he won, so Victoria asked if I would allow her to buy him a bag to keep them in and a piece of candy for being so well-mannered. I allowed it and she even gave him a hug and kiss before we left. I am looking forward to your upcoming visit very much. I can't wait to introduce Heath to his namesake._

 _All My Love,_

 _Leah_

 _Dear Meredith,_

 _I fear this will be my last letter, as I am dying. Heath has been sent for and will be home soon. I've decided to let the chips fall where they may and tell him who his father is. I know that is a secret I have no right taking with me to my grave. Tom has been dead for a few years now and will be unable to deny having made love to me. Heath has grown to look enough like him that there is a good chance the family will believe he is telling the truth if he goes to them. I know it is too much to hope that Victoria will come to love him like her own, he was meant to be. I can only hope that she and her children don't reject him completely. I'd like for you to see to it that he gets the letters I've written you, dearest Meredith. Maybe, after reading them, they will understand and possibly learn to love him as much as I do. I also hope that they will help Heath to understand and perhaps forgive me for keeping this secret from him. I love him so very much. I love you, too, my dear Meredith. I know that Jean-Rene has been ill. I hope he gets better very quickly. Keep me in your heart dearest Meredith._

 _All My Love Eternally,_

 _Leah_

"He was never unfaithful to you, Mother," Said Heath, "And while Mama may have brought me into the world and raised me, I'm a product of his love for _you_."

"I think I must have somehow felt that from the very beginning, because even from that first night, when I told you what I would say to you if you were _my_ son, I haven't thought of you as anything but _my_ son. I told myself then, that it was because you were _Tom's_ son, and what _was_ his was now _mine_."

"I was surprised that _you_ were the one who believed me."

"You look too much like your father when he was your age to deny it. I can't look at you without seeing the man that I fell so madly in love with. The idea of him being unfaithful to me hurt me to the core, but even if he _had_ , it would have been wrong to blame it on _you_. You had absolutely nothing to do with it. It would have also been wrong to deny you the birthright that you were fully entitled to. It was pure cowardice on my part that I didn't step in when your brothers confronted you in the study, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"I'm not," said Heath softly, "I'm _glad_ I had to _earn_ the respect of my brothers and sister. It showed them that I was made of the same stuff they were and I think the bonds I've formed with them are stronger because of it. As for _you_ , I think I felt a bond from the beginning, too. What _you_ said to me is why I went to Sample's farm instead of just riding away for good. I wanted _you_ to be proud of me, just like I always wanted to make Mama proud."

"Oh, and I _am_ , Heath. I'm so _very_ proud of you. You know, I think Leah was right to keep it a secret. She was right. I'm sorry that you never got the chance to know your father or he, you, but if you had come to us when your father was still alive, having no knowledge of having made love to your mother, you would have most likely been rejected outright. If you hadn't been rejected, I have no doubt that Tom would have seen to it that _we_ got custody of you. That wouldn't have been fair to your mother. It's obvious that _you_ were her greatest joy. After hearing these letters, I truly believe that while you were _meant_ to be _my_ son _now_ , and you _needed_ to be _her_ son, _first_ , in order for you to be the man you are today. She needed _you_ to make her life fulfilling."

"I agree. I wish Nick, Jarrod, Audra, and Gene were here. I know my arrival on the ranch tarnished our father's memory for them. These letters will remove that tarnish. Since coming here, the subject of father has stirred mixed feelings in me. Now, I look forward to learning more about him. Thank you for bringing these to me, Aunt Meredith," said Heath, drawing her into a tight hug, "They've taken away all of the doubts I've had about Mama and my father and made me feel even closer to Mother."

"I'm so glad they've helped, dear. Victoria, Leah would be _so_ happy to know how much you love Heath and how you accepted him even _before_ you heard the letters."

"The letters have erased all of the pain and doubts I've had about my relationship with my husband, but as I said, Heath had _nothing_ to do with the circumstances of his birth. He is a wonderful young man who is very easy to love. It has been my privilege having him for my son. I'd have never thought it possible to love him any more than I already do, but I do, now that I know he really _is_ mine, too. I add my thanks to his for bringing the letters."

"I only wish I could have brought them sooner. I just couldn't get away with Jean-Rene in such poor health."

"What will you do now?" Asked Heath.

"Actually, I had already decided to move to Stockton _before_ I found out that you live here. My children and grandchildren live in San Francisco, Sacramento, and Modesto. Stockton is conveniently located in the middle of all 3. In fact, just before I bumped into you, I spoke with a lovely woman named Hilda Swenson. It was my intention to use the money from the sale of my bakery in New Orleans to open one here. Imagine my delight to learn that there was one for sale. She is going to ask a Mr. Jarrod Barkley to draw up the papers tomorrow. He's your brother, isn't he?"

"Sure is. Jarrod is the oldest. He's a lawyer but he doesn't hesitate to help out here when need be. Jarrod is the most refined and cultured of my brothers. Nick is my middle brother. He runs the ranch, cattle, and produce operations. I help him run the ranch and handle the horse, timber, and mining operations. Nick is hot tempered and loud, but he has a heart of pure gold. My youngest brother is Eugene. He's away at Berkley College, studying to be a veterinarian. Gene is kind of shy but smart as a whip. Audra is my sister. She and I favor quite a bit. We both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. Audra is as compassionate as she is beautiful. She's very involved with the church and the local orphanage. She's also a regular spitfire. She can rope and ride as good as any man, isn't too shabby with a gun if she's forced to use one, and she's right handy with a whip. She took one to _me_ the first time I ever met her. You're going to love them all, Aunt Meredith. I..."

"Mother!" Came a shout from the living room, accompanied by the slamming of a door and the jingle of spurs, "Heath!"

"I must assume that is Nick?" Asked Meredith.

"You would assume correctly," smiled Victoria as the man in question barreled into the room, "Nicholas Barkley," she scolded, "How many times must I ask you to lower your voice in the house? We have a guest."

"I beg your pardon, ma'am," Nick told Meredith sheepishly, taking his hat off.

"That's quite alright, dear," replied Meredith.

"Nick," introduced Heath, "Meet Mama's best friend, Meredith Dupree. Aunt Meredith, my brother, Nick."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Dupree," said Nick, shaking her extended hand.

"You may call me Meredith, though I would be delighted if you would call me _Aunt_ Meredith, as you're Heath's brother."

"Very well, then, _Aunt_ Meredith, it is. I'd ask to what we owed the pleasure of your visit, but to spare you from answering more than once, I'll wait until Jarrod and Audra get in here. They are only a few minutes behind me."

"We're here," corrected Jarrod as the two came into the room, each stopping to kiss their mother with Audra kissing her brothers, as well."

Heath introduced them both to Meredith, who asked them to call her _Aunt_ Meredith, as well.

"Aunt Meredith brought me some letters that Mama wrote her," explained Heath, "She read some of them to Mother and me. You all need to hear them, too. They answer _all_ of the questions and reveal a couple of pleasant surprises."

"But letters from your mother are personal," said Audra.

"It's okay. She _wanted_ all of you to know what's in them. Aunt Meredith, would you mind reading them again?"

"Not at all, dear."

As the letters were read, each of Heath's siblings thought back to the fateful day that he had come into their lives and their treatment of him. They thought of how hurt and angry they'd been to learn of what they'd believed to be their father's infidelity. They thought of Charlie Sawyer and how close he'd come to taking Heath away from them after claiming that _he_ was Heath's father. The letters being read removed any remaining doubts. Not only was Heath a Barkley, he was a _legitimate_ Barkley, born of the love between Tom Barkley and his _wife_.

"I remember that day in the store," said Nick, reminiscently, "It was fun teaching someone how to play. Not many kids _had_ marbles. _We_ only had them because Capt. Bruno used to bring them to us from Germany. I couldn't _believe_ that kid picked it up so fast. Of course, it makes sense now, knowing that kid was my _brother_."

"I still have them," said Heath, "I keep them in my saddlebags along with the jacks Aunt Meredith gave me when I was 6. They've helped pass many a lonely night on the trail, remembering the first time another kid just _played_ with me, without calling me names or hitting me."

"I've never thought to take marbles or jacks on the trail. I always bore myself to death with cards. I'm glad you still have them and I'm glad that was a happy memory for you. We'll have to play again sometime and see if I can't win my favorite blue shooter back."

"Anytime you're ready. Just remember, I've been practicing."

"I'm sorry, Heath," added Nick sincerely.

"For what?"

"For starting a few too many of our early conversations with my fists. It wasn't really _you_ I was mad at. It was Father. Now, it seems, he really didn't deserve it, either."

"Well, Nick, I reckon if our positions had been reversed, I might have felt the same way. It doesn't matter, though. We worked through it and I think our relationship is stronger _because_ of it."

" _Now_ ," asked Jarrod, " _Now_ , will you let me...?"

"Yes," replied Heath, before he could complete the question, "I'm ready, now. Jarrod is going to have Father's name added to my birth certificate," he explained at Meredith's look of confusion. A few years ago, a man named Charlie Sawyer showed up, claiming that _he_ was my father."

"Charlie Sawyer drowned 2yrs before you were ever born," said Meredith indignantly.

"He wanted everyone to _believe_ that he'd died," corrected Heath, "All he really did is run out on my mother. Anyway, on his deathbed, he admitted the truth and confessed to his lie about being my father. Before that, however, following a visit to Strawberry, where I learned that he _was_ married to my mother, I left here, believing I had no right to the Barkley name. Jarrod offered then, to make it as _legal_ as any birth certificate. After learning the truth, I agreed to a legal _adoption_ by the family, but I still wasn't enough at peace with Father to allow his name to be legally _added_ to my birth certificate. Thanks to these letters, I'm finally ready to take that step."

"I'm glad. Oh, Heath! I'm so looking forward to getting to know you. I'm looking forward to getting to know _all_ of you, but _especially_ Heath. I want to know him and hear all about my dear Leah. I named my oldest daughter after her, just as she named her son after me."

"We understand _completely_ ," smiled Victoria.

"How long will you be staying with us, Aunt Meredith?" asked Audra.

"If it wouldn't be putting anyone out, would it be alright if I stay until the bakery is ready for me to move in?"

"You're family, and you're welcome to stay as long as you like," said Victoria.

"Thank you, and in return for your generous hospitality, I would like to borrow your kitchen to make beignets."

"Mama used to make beignets for me on my birthday," grinned Heath, "They were so good they just melted in your mouth."

"A Monsieur Henri Soleil taught Leah and I how to make beignets. His daughter, Claire was in a classmate of ours. We often went to her father's bakery for beignets after school. One day, two of his staff were out sick, so we offered to help. In exchange, he taught us his secret family recipes for beignets and croquembouche. We both enjoyed the experience so much that we started helping out every chance we got. Henri's nephew, Jean-Rene Dupree came to this country soon after that. He and I fell madly in love and got married. Soon after we were married, Henri retired and turned the bakery over to us. After Jean-Rene died, his cousin offered to buy Southern Sugar, so I sold it to him and came to Stockton. I will expect all of you to stop by my new bakery often for samples and coffee. It's my understanding that the attorney Mrs. Swenson will be asking to handle the paperwork has a fondness for crullers and coffee for breakfast and an occasional ham croissant for lunch."

"You understand correctly," grinned Jarrod.

"Then each morning, there will be a box with fresh crullers for you and crème horns for your secretary waiting for you, along with a carafe of fine New Orleans coffee."

"With chicory?"

"Of course."

"I look forward to it."

"Heath," said Nick, "How much so you have left on stocking those line shacks?"

"I just picked up the supplies to take out to the ones up in the high country. I was going to make an overnight trip out of it tomorrow."

"I'll get Charlie to do it. You'll be busy spending the next few days catching up with Aunt Meredith and showing her around."


End file.
